pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Summer in the City
"Summer in the City" is a song recorded by The Lovin' Spoonful, written by John Sebastian, Mark Sebastian and Steve Boone. |} It appeared on their album Hums of the Lovin' Spoonful, and reached number one on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] in August 1966, for three consecutive weeks.[3] The song features a series of car horns during the instrumental bridge, starting with a Volkswagen Beetle horn, and ends up with ajackhammer sound, in order to give the impression of the sounds of the summer in the city. The song is ranked number 401 on Rolling Stone's list ofThe 500 Greatest Songs of All Time.[4] The signature keyboard part is played on a Hohner Pianet, and the organ is a Vox Continental. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Summer_in_the_City# hide *1 Media appearances *2 Chart performance *3 Cover versions and samples *4 Notes *5 References *6 External links Media appearanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summer_in_the_City&action=edit&section=1 edit The song was featured on The Simpsons episode "Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge", Only Fools and Horses episode "Miami Twice", in the opening scenes of the Bruce Willis action film Die Hard with a Vengeance, in a 2006 Gatorade commercial, the 1994 PBS documentary Baseball: A Film by Ken Burns, in the 1989 movie The Karate Kid, Part III, in an advert for the UK retailer Marks & Spencer and in a commercial for Dutch brewer Grolsch. The song was used in the Debenhams advert "Actor". The song was also featured on the television show Family Ties, when Steven Keaton (Michael Gross) sings the first few lyrics while narrating a home movie. Its tune was used in a psychedelic arrangement for Russian movie Tvoyu Mat, made by Soyuz for the RTR channel in 1996. On a VH1 Classic episode of Classic Albums featuring Disraeli Gears by Cream, it was asserted that the predominant guitar riff of the song "Tales of Brave Ulysses" from Disraeli Gears was inspired by the keyboard riff of "Summer in the City." The song was featured in German art-director Wim Wenders' first film, 1970's Summer in the City. Comedians Horatio Sanz and Fred Armisen sang the song on the 2004 season finale of Saturday Night Live during a sketch that contained different cast members singing songs that had a summer theme. "Summer in the City" was used as background music on American Idol Season 8 during tryouts in Phoenix, Arizona. It also appeared in Michael Apted's Stardust. Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summer_in_the_City&action=edit&section=2 edit Cover versions and sampleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summer_in_the_City&action=edit&section=3 edit Cover versions of the song include B.B. King in 1972, "Inner Circle" in 1980, Quincy Jones in 1973, Canadian Rockers "The Stampeders" on their 1975 Album "Steamin", Max Werner on his 1981 album Seasons, Tim Curry in 1982, Joe Cocker in 1993, and The Stranglers on their 1997 album Written in Red.[5] In 2000, Joe Jackson released a live album titled Summer in the City: Live in New York, which opens with a cover of the song. The band Eat released a cover of the song in 1989. Country music artist Larry Stewart recorded it on his 1999 album Learning to Breathe. TheButthole Surfers covered the song on Music for Our Mother Ocean (MOM) Series No. 3 released in 1999. Styx covered the song on their album Big Bang Theory in 2005. It was also sampled by Dan Le Sac Vs Scroobius Pip in 2006 for their song "First Time We Met Musik". A modified version of the chorus was used in the third single "Thru Ya City" from Art Official Intelligence: Mosaic Thump by De La Soul, Feat. D.V. Alias Khrist. In 2008, Barry Hay (The leadsinger of Golden Earring) covered this song together with the Metropole Orchestra. The Englishelectronic duo Kinobe sampled the song's keyboard riff on their 2001 track "Summer In The Studio". The Quincy Jones cover of "Summer in the City" has been sampled by Massive Attack in the song "Exchange" from their acclaimed album Mezzanine, Nightmares on Wax in his song "Night's Introlude" on the album Smokers Delight, and also by The Pharcyde on their seminal hit "Passin' Me By" from the album Bizarre Ride II the Pharcyde. It has also been sampled by Black Moon on their 1994 song "Reality" and also sampled by Joe on the remix to his 2001 hit "Stutter". Another cover, by the Gutter Brothers appeared on the soundtrack to the Only Fools and Horses film "Miami Twice". The song has also been covered by UK jazz-dance act, Incognito on the 2006 album Bees + Things + Flowers. The Godfathers sampled the song in "The City" from their 2013 album Once Upon A Crime. The track was interpolated by the rap group St. Lunatics for their 2001 debut album Free City and featured in the film Osmosis Jones as well as it's accompanying soundtrack. Billy Joel sampled the song as an interpolation from his song, The River of Dreams at his concerts at Madison Square Garden in the summer of 2014. Noteshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summer_in_the_City&action=edit&section=4 edit #'Jump up^' Although John Sebastian wrote most of the Lovin' Spoonful's original material, this song was a collaboration between him, the group's bassist Steve Boone, and Sebastian's brother (and non-group member) Mark Sebastian. Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summer_in_the_City&action=edit&section=5 edit #'Jump up^' "Summer In The City". Allmusic. Retrieved 2012-08-30. #'Jump up^' "Hums of the Lovin' Spoonful". Allmusic. Retrieved 2012-08-30. #'Jump up^' "Hot 100". Billboard (Nielsen) 78 (33): 22. 1966-08-13. Retrieved 2009-09-03. #'Jump up^' "The RS 500 Greatest Songs of All Time". Rolling Stone (Wenner Media). 2011-04-07. Retrieved 2012-07-11. #'Jump up^' Stephen Thomas Erlewine. "Written in Red - The Stranglers | Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 2014-04-08. *''The Billboard Book of Number One Hits'', ISBN 978-0823076772 External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summer_in_the_City&action=edit&section=6 edit *Full lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1966 singles